Forgive Me
by glasses boy
Summary: Will Narusegawa survive as the tables are turned as keitaro tries to kill Naru, not by will, but by mindcontroll devised by his "loving" sister kanako and her attempts to stop the love between Kei and Naru Will love conquer all. Find out.
1. Introduction

**Forgive Me**

**Introduction**

**_Attention: I have updated this introduction since it didn't make sense the last time._**

_This is my first fanfic. If there is a major plot problem, please **PM **me in any way so  
>I could mend it and fix it up if I can.<em>Well,_ here I go enjoy _**=).**

**The Love Hina and Love Hina again anime and characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu and I just own this fanfic's plot and story. **

This story starts as a alternate story to replace "_love hina: Again"_ I will make more and I will make new chapters as fast as I can. I promise. =)

In the road, a girl walking wearing a black dress and wearing a large black hat and with her, a cat that has a bell on the tip of it's tail, her name was Kanako Urashima.

"Big brother..." she whispered to herself.

She was walking in the bridge to reach the toen of Hinata when she tripped and sprained her leg, she collapsed into the floor, she tried to scream for help but nobody answered. Desperate to get off the foggy road, she lifted herself off and limped across the foggy street into the sidewalks and calls 911 into her cellphone. In that time Keitaro had long left for the USA with a professor/archeaologist Seta, which has exellent skills in fighting and has an uncanny ability to find artifacts at preetymuch everywhere he digs or excavates.

Meanwhile Kanako was already picked up by an ambulance and given a cast in the hospital.

"but who's going to manage Hinata Inn! Let me go!" Kanako said while trying to escape from the restraints.

"woah there! A young lady like you shouldn't leave this hospital with a cast!" the Doctor said with shock.

"The doctor's right, rest here for atleast 3 days while your foot heals" the nurse said calmly.

Back In the Hinata Inn...

Mitsumi received a letter from Keitaro on the mall. She walked slowly waving from side to side as her hand was up holding the letter. Meanwhile Shinobu was being tutored by Narusegawa.

"Sempai, don't you miss Keitaro?"

"Why would I miss that big lump?"

"But Naru-sempai, what did you say in Pararekus Island"

They stared at eachother for a while.

"Ahahahaha! Well time to go class is over!"

"No! Sempai I didn't mean it like that!"

Shinobu frowned and stayed quiet.

Narusegawa slowly walked to her room and suddenly Mitsumi laid on her shoulders.

"I told you Mitsumi don't scare me like that!"

"sorry Naru, But I have a letter from..."

Mitsumi fainted, and dropped on the floor.

"A letter from who!...darn"

Narusegawa pulled Mitsumi inside her room and put her into bed.

She took the letter from her hand and read whose it from.

The letter reads "To:Hinata Inn, #1 Hinata Street, Hinata City, Japan From: Keitaro Urashima"

Her eyes broaden as the read his name.

She quickly opened the letter...

"Dear Teanants,

I miss you all in the US. I have no one to talk to and play with. So I am coming back today, probably at night. And I am also borrowing Seta's car from the airprot...And yes I have a driver's license.

Take Care.

Love, Keitaro Urashima

P.S =** It's not what you think!**"

"That big lump!" Naru said worriedly.

She hugged the letter and sobbed a bit.

"Shouldn't you be telling this to the other teanants!" Mitsumi said cluthcing her arm.

"Oh yeah!" Naru Said

She ran around the Inn

"hey guys! Keitaro is coming back today so better be prepaired!" Naru said with enthusiasm.

"Urashima's back!" Motoka said.

"yay! Keitaro!" Su said.  
>"Sempai is coming back!" Shinobu said.<p>

Late at night, the teanants sit and gather into the foyer, impatiently waiting for the return of their beloved manager.

"What"s taking him so long!" Kitsune said.

"Im going to..." Motoko said while she was interrupted.

As Motoko said that they hear a large vroom from a certain Mini Van and they heard a crash. The teanants quickly knew it was Seta's car and ran outside.

They hear a whisper in the van

"Sorry guys, I really screwed up this time and I've just got my license and plus I've got pulled over by the cops 3 times already and the steering wheel is on the right and...Why isn't this door opening, man did I screw up...here we go! Urgh!" Keitaro said while trying to open the back door of the trashed up van.

A man in a lab coat opened the trunk of the van and he looked up...he was keitaro.

"Good evening guys, Keitaro Urashima is back and It's good to be home!" Keitaro said

The teanants are baffled and the slowly smiled.

"...guys!" Keitaro said confused.

"Welcome back keitaro!" the teanants said while they run towards keitaro shoving eachother to try hug him.

"Ahahahahahaha! I cant breathe!...guys!" Keitaro said while he was being squeezed and trampled by the teanants while chuckling.

((((((((((In the following day))))))))))

Early in the morning, Keitaro is cooking breakfast for the teanants showing great skill, everyone checked at the ruckus he was making in the kitchen and their faces lit up in awe as Keitaro is busy chopping leeks and onions on the chopping board.

He stopped and looked back.

"Oh! Hello guys, since I haven't been here for a while, I thought I could cook you guys breakfast for a change, so sit back and relax as your manager cooks up some grub for you, okay!" keitaro said enthusiastically.

"Wow! Keitaro has really changed since he was with Seta!" Kitsune said.

"He finally straightened himself up" Motoko said.

(((((((They ate breakfast)))))))

"That was great Keitaro!" Kitsune said.

"Well made Keitaro!" Motoko said.

"I-if you want sempai, I could teach you some recipes."Shinobu said.

"That would be great...hehehehehe!" Keitaro said shyly.

Naru slammed her hands on the table and everybody was silenced.

"That was good Keitaro... Well time to go to my room!" Naru said politely.

"Wait! Narusega...wa..." Keitaro said sadly.

The tatami door slammed.

"sighoh well, who wants some gifts!" Keitaro said sadly.

"Me!" the teanants said.

Everyone gathered into Keotaro's room as he brought up boxes of items from the back of the van.

"Okay here are my gifts!" Keitaro said enthusiastically.

(((((((((((Moments later...)))))))))

"Aaah!" Kitsune screamed.

As Keitaro looked at them wearing undergarments that are skimpy and small.

Keitaro bursted a nosebleed.

"Keitaro!...why you little...!" Motoko said angrily.

"Keitaro has really grown up!" Kitsune said while checking herself out.

"If you say grown up you mean..." Shinobu said

" NO! It's not like that, those were gifts from Seta-san for Haruka!" Keitaro said in panic.

The door opened.

"Oh! Narusega...what? Wheres Narusegawa?"Keitaro said sadly.

"I dunno?" Haruka said and shaked her head.

"So what has that big lug gave me this time?" Haruka said seriously.

"Oh yeah! This is for you..." Keitaro said smiling.

Then he pulled off a skimpy undergarment out of his box.

Haruka lit up in anger and massively punched Keitaro in the face.

"Ouch!" As Keitaro rubbed his cheek with his hand.

"Give that to Seta when you see him again." Haruka said calmly.

"Give it to him yourself!" Keitaro said while crying sarcastically.

(((((((((((At night...))))))))))

Keitaro walked into Kitsune's room and talked to her.

"Kitsune, can you give me one of your sake bottles?" Keitaro said quietly.

"Of course have some!" Kitsune said.

"Thanks" Keitaro said while accepting the bottle.

Keitaro went into his room and started to drink.

Meanwile Kanako escaped the hospital and went into Haruka's shed and started asking the half asleep Haruka some questions. Haruka suddenly kney who she was.

"Oh yeah Keitaro is up that room." Haruka said

"There is also Naru Narusegawa whom I notice that likes Keitaro."Haruka said.

"This Narusegawa woman... who is she?" Kanako said questionably.

"Let's stop here I wanna sleep."Haruka said and went back to sleep again.

"okay"Kanako said sadly.

"(I have been waiting for this day and now you're mine)"Kanako said in her mind.

Kanako ripped the cast on her foot and started running into the manager's room.

"Big brother..." Kanako whispered to herself.

When she reached his roon she sees Keitaro on the floor mumbling to himself.

"Oh' Keitaro...that's me... the manager!" Keitaro said with a drunk voice.

"Big Bro..." Kanako said when she was interrupted.

"If you're Narusegawa...will you marry me!" Keitaro said while he raised his hand.

"urgh...time to kill this Narusegawa peson" Kanako said enraged.

She flipped Keitaro beside the half empty sake bottle.

She opened his eyes with her hands.

"Why are you touching my...rrmblrrbmlbl"Keitaro muttered.

"This will only be quick." Kanako whispered with a devilish smile.

She waved a swirly black pendant and she swings it slowly.

"Ohh swirly..." Keitaro mumbled again.

"Everytime I say "arise" you will pick up the pistol under you closet and kill Narusegawa no matter what" Kanako said seriously.

"Okay..." Keitaro mumbled in a whimsical drunk voice.

She picked up her pistol and put it in his closet.

"Now brother sleep tight" Kanako whispered.

"Yeah whatever...Narusegawa, anything you want..." Keitaro said with a drunk voice.

"Big Brother..." Kanako whispered while she sleeps beside hin on the floor.

**I know this is a sucky intro but this story will be better later on.**

**Next Chapter: Prologue**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Characters made by Ken Akamatsu and I did the story. If you want to use it somewhere else ask me first.**

Keitaro awakes with a horrible hangover and awakes with a girl sleeping beside him half naked.

"Aaaaaah!" Keitaro screamed.

It was heard all around the Inn and everyone came rushing to his room.

Everyone saw Keitaro scratching the window desperately waning to get out and everyone was shocked and disappointed.

"Urashima...I knew you never changed..."

"It's not what it looks like!" Keitaro pleaded.

"enough with your stupid little excuses!" Motoko said.

"eep!" Keitaro said.

"Zankusen!" Motoko said in a battle cry.

"eeeeek!" Keitaro let out while he braces for impact.

"No! Big brother!" Kanako said as she blocked the kendo girl's move.

"W-who are you!" Motoko said worriedly.

"I am Kanako Urashima..." Kanako said.

"What Urashima!" Kitsune said surprised.

"Yes, I am Keitaro's sister." Kanako said calmly.

"What!" the teanants said in shock.

"eh! little sister!" Keitaro said.

"What's with the ruckus?" Narusegawa said yawning.

"Oh Narusegawa! This is my sister...Kanako Urashima" Keitaro said.

"So...what have you been doing with your life, Kanako?" Naru said.

"I've jus finished travelling with grandmother." Kanako said.

"Wow! Time goes so fast!" Keitaro said obliviously not knowing what his failures in Tokyo U.

"Eh!" the teanants said in response to Keitaro's response.

(So...this is that Narusegawa woman...she looks good...she must be killed today.)Kanako thought.

Late at night Kanako entered the still awake manager in his room.

"So big brother did you remember about last night?" Kanako said.

" It's a bit blurry, why?" Keitaro said in a happy tone.

"Oh" Keitaro said while sighing.

Silence fills the room.

"So big brother..." Kanako said.

"What is it Kanako" Keitaro said happily.

"Arise" Kanako said devilishly.

"Wha..." Keitaro said.

Keitaro's eyes started getting foggy and went for the closet to get the pistol and suddenly Motoko opened the door and suddenly askes Keitaro for a match.

"Must kill..." Keitaro said while he tries to get the pistol.

"Urashima, prepaire yourself! Hiya!...huh!" Motoko said until she realises somehing.

Keitaro stopped the blade whith is hands and punches Motoko with unbelievably great force that she is knoked unconsious.

"I-impossible"Motoko said in shock before going unconsious.

"Time to leave" Kanako said while jumping off the balcony and disappearing into the night.

"M-must g-get g-gun." Keitaro said.

Keitaro picked up the pistol and walkedto Narusegawa's room ignoring the shortcut on his room's roof. Keitaro walked slowly and his arm is limping from side to side until he touches a box on his left pocket and he snapped back to normal.

"h-huh!" Keitaro said while he snapped back.

"W-why do I have a gu..." Keitaro said going back into a trance.

He finally reaches Naru's room.

"W-whose there!" Narusegawa said nervously.

She sees Keitaro opened the door.

"M-must k-kill narusegawa..." Keitaro said with no feeling at all.

Keitaro pointed the pistol to her.

"K-keitaro wh-what a-a-are you d-doing!" Narusegawa said in shock.

"h-help!" Narusegawa eeped.

Keitaro's pistol is now pointing at the girl's head.

"nooooo!"Narusegawa epped.

**Will Keitaro kill the only one he loves or will love conquer all. Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

_I do not own Love Hina it is owned by Ken Akamatsu I only own the story plot._

"noo! Keitaro!" Narusegawa said.

"Y-you never loved m-me n-n-never!" Keitaro said in a somehow emotionless voice showing emotion.

"I-Ido Keitaro...I-Ido" Narusegawa said nervously and with hesitation.

Keitaro was about to pull the trigger until...Keitaro pulled his gun hand down using his other hand and struggling to keep it there thus regaining some free will.

"R-run Narusegawa!"Keitaro groaned as he was fighting to keep his free will.

"What!" Narusegawa said in fright and confusion.

"R-run!" Keitaro groaned again in agony.

The girl ran past the struggling Keitaro to the door as the boy she loves is now trying to kill her.

"Urgh!" Keitaro said.

"Get out of my..." Keitaro groaned.

And at that moment Keitaro stopped and took a deep breath and he went emotionless again, he went into another trance.

He picked up the pistol and started walking slowly following the girl's path.

"M-must k-k-kill N-narusegawa" Keitaro spoke in an emotionless voice.

Keitaro picked up his pace and ran like a ninja and his arms are pulled back as his feet were running so fast that the muscles in his arms cannot take it so it just stayed back.(He was trained by Seta)

Meanwile the teanants was searching for the distressed Narusegawa wondering what happened.

They grouped up and started searching together.

They find Motoko was on the ground unconsious.

She woke up.

"S-save Narusegawa-san f-f-from Keit...urgh" Motoko said as she went unconsious again.

"From who!,from who! wake up Motoko-san" Kitsune said worriedly.

"We must find Naru-sempai" Shinobu said.

"Yes!" everyone said.

The teanants starts searching for Naru and while they were seaching for her, Shinobu found out that Keitaro's windows were wide open and his lights were still on.

"Ahhh!...Urashima-sempai...is gone!" Shinobu screamed.

"Huh!...hmmm...something's fishy here" Kitsune said thinking.

"I thing they're going eloped again." Su said.

"That's a possibility." Kisune said.

"M-maybe they are going to commit suicide." Shinobu said.

"Let's get'em before they do anything funny!" Kitsune said.

"Yeah!yeah! Search high and low!" Su said.

"Okay! Let's find for Naru and Keitaro!" Kitsune said.

"Yes!" everyone said in agreement.

And they slit up once more.

Meanwhile Narusegawa managed to get out of the inn and into the forest.

She hears rustling in the bushes...

She sees keitaro! Running as thrice as fast as she.

"Keitaro what are you doing!" Naru pleaded.

"M-must k-kill na-narusegawa" Keitaro replied in a emotionless voice.

"What happened to you!" Narusegawa screamed at Keitaro.

After that Keitaro stopped and is now violently scrathing his head.

"urrgh...s-s-stop, n-no get off m-me! I-I love h-h-her...urgh!" Keitaro said in agony as he regained free will again.

He breathed deeply and started accelarating, racing towards the scared and tired Narusegawa.

(((((((((((Meanwhile At the Inn))))))))))))

"I think Keitaro was drunk when he..." Shinobu said until she was interrupted.

"No! Where is Kanako!" Kitsune said in revelation.

"Oh yeah! Where is she!" Shinobu said.

"It's fine and dandy until she came along!" Kitsune said.

"I think that's right!" Someone said in the background.

"huh!" everyone said.

"I think I saw Keitaro and Kanako together and that's the time they all dissapeared" said Motoko.

"Okay let's find for..." Kitsune said until she was interrupted.

"Heeeeelllllppp!" A girlish voice came out of the dark misty woods in the Hinata Inn forest.

**Will keitaro catch her and kill her or will he do some thing else. Find out next time.**

**Well that's all for today!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am now planning and typing it out as you read this message. Stay tuned!**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Conquers All

**Chapter 3: Love Conquers All**

_I do not own Love Hina nor the characters. I do own the story plot for this fanfic._

"heeeellllppp!..." Narusegawa screamed to the top of her lungs.

Keitaro is wheesing and breathing slowly as he slowly enters from beyond the shadows of the foggy forest he steps slowly closer and closer to the light from the moon light. The mountain has a curve which traps Narusegawa and cornering her in the crack of the mountain.

"W-why are you doing this keitaro!" Narusegawa screamed.

"I h-have f-f-finaly caught y-you..."Keitaro said in fatigue.

"W-why are you t-trying to k-kill naruse...argh"Keitaro talked to himself in agony.

"y-y-y-you n-never loved m-m-me."Keitaro said while he snapps back into a mindcontroll state.

"No! That's wrong Keitaro !-I love you, I would give my life to you, I..."Narusegawa said while she was interrupted.

"Enough!argh..."Keitaro said struggling to get hold of himself.

"I-I love you too Narusegawa..."Keitaro said in agony as he tried to talk to the stunned girl.

Keitaro slowly pulled his gun hand to himself pointing at his abdomen.

Narusegawa noticed that Keitaro was trying to shoot himself.

"No Keitaro!"as Narusegawa ran towards the crippled Keitaro.

There was a gun shot bang.

((((((((((Back In the Inn)))))))))

"That was a gun shot!" Kitsune said.

"Look in the forest! Follow me!"Motoko said.

"I'll follow too!" Su said.

"Wait for me!" Shinobu said in despair as she cannot keep up with the others.

(((((((((Back in the forest))))))))

Narusegawa was crying holding Keitaro on her arms.

"W-why did you do this Keitaro, why!" Narusegawa said sobbing.

"I-I love you Narusegawa, I've always had."Keitaro said faintly.

"NO, don't leave me today! No, I wont allow it!" Narisegawa said in desperation to keeping him alive.

Then a figure appeared out of the bushes...It was Kanako!

"Big brother!" Kanako said.

"K-kanako..."Keitaro said faintly.

"Big brother, I"m sorry I've put you through this..." Kanako said crying.

"L-leave me here...go, get help..."Keitaro said as his bleeding worsens.

"No I won't leave you!" Naru said while she hugs his face and while touching his gun wound.

"I-I am sorry Narusegawa" Keitaro said.

"No don't leave!" Naru and Kanako said both in unison.

"I-I am free n-now" Keitaro said as he took a large big breath and followed by fast shalolow breaths and he finally stopped breathing.

"Urashima!...wha!"Motoko said in shock and fatigue from running.

Narusegwaw with her bloody hands looked up crying. Beside her is a pistol.

"G-guys! S-save him!" Narusegawa said crying.

"W-without keitaro...I...! wouldn't have realised staying here in Hinata Inn was going to be fun and now you're leaving us."Su said crying while she walked off.

"No! Big brother! Don't leave me." Kanako said.

"...no! There must be hope!" Kanako said while she pulled out a swirly pendulum.

She opened his eyes and started making the pendulum move back and forth.

"Live big brother, keep breathing..." Kanako said while she breaks out in more desperately hard crying.

Keitaro started breathing again but his heart cannot take the pressure while it pumps so the bleeding started getting worse.

Keitaro slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kanako.

"I-im sorry k-kanako..."Keitaro sid while wheezing.

Keitaro put his hand on Narusegawa's cheek and Narusegawa started holding his other hand harder.

"I-I loved you since the first day I saw you, please don't leave" Narusegawa said desperately.

"N-narusegawa..."Said Keitaro in a breath.

"What is it..."Narusegawa said sobbing.

"w-will you m-m-mar...y...me..." Keitaro said

"I-I am sorry Narusegawa..." Keitaro took al large breath and exhailed slowly and his eye lids started closing slowly.

"N-no no no no no no no!"Naru said whild squeesing his wound and his hand harder and harder.

The other teanants started walking nearer arounf Keitaro in a grimly fasion.

Kanako checked his pulse and she found no pulse.

"H-he has n-no pulse..."Kanako said while crying.

They all cried after.

_**To be continued...**_

**Will Keitaro be given a second chance in life... or will he will be buried by those who abused him and his loved ones. Read on to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Early Sunrise

**Chapter 4: The Early Sunrise**

_I do not own Love Hina and the characters It is owned by Ken Akamatsu, it's rightful owner. But I do own this story plot._

Everyone was crying...

"Keitaro was a good man..." Motoko said before she started crying too.

"I-I love you, you big(hic)lump(sob) why do you leav..(hic) me(sob)" Naru said crying.

Then Kanako who is monitoring his pulses in a desperate attempt to prove that love can surpass death.

She noticed something.

She found a miraculous pulse which is faint and slow. She rejoiced.

"I-I've found a pulse!" Kanako said.

Everyone stopped crying and they are shocked to hear that he is still alive.

"H-how!"Motoko said as she is shocked.

Keitaro gave in a big gulp of air and started breathing shallowly after that his heart pulses started stabilizing.

"S-s-s-s-sempai is a-alive!"Shinobu said.

"Eh!" everyone said.

They hear a cheeky voice in the forest.

"Hahahaha! Keitaro...time to return the favour, since you saved my life, I save yours!" Su said.

Mitsumi was riding mecha tama-chan with tama-chan on her head waving on her low blood pressure.

"Haha! Go mecha-tama nano bots!fix Keitaro!"Su said.

"I-i can't see anything!"Naru said.

"Keitaro is 70% stable and Naru, nanobots are super small that the naked eye cannot see it" Su said in an intelligent tone.

"Wha! That maybe the most useful thing that you have built SU-chan!"Naru said.

"C'mon, go check the gun wound."Motoko said.

Narusegawa pulled off Keitaro's top to see that the gun wound and they see that the bullet that is embedded on his stomach are being quickly pushed out in surgical prescision. And all the blood on the ground and on Naru's hand are dissapearing as the nanobots are picking up the little particles of the blood and putting them back via gun wound.

The bullet finally popped out and rolled down the grass. And the gum wound just shrank and dissapeared. Keitaro"s breath stabilized.

Moments later as Narusegawa's tears poured into Keitaro's cheeks.

Keitaro took a big gulp of air, sat up, and woke up like he was in some kind of dream.

"Ow! W-hy am I t-topless and m-my stomach hurtsand and my head hurts too!"Keitaro said rubbing the location of where the gun wound once was.

"Keitaro!"Everyone said as they ran and hugged him like he was lost a long time ago and found just now.

"What! Am I having delusions again!" Keitaro whispered to himself.

"No! You big lump, I've missed you!" Naru said crying.

"Well, let's take you to the hospital." Kitsune said while she helped him stand up.

"T-thank youuu...ouch!"Keitaro said as his legs were still weak from all the running he did.

"A-are you o-okay kei..."Naru said.

"Yes, I'm just a bit...woah!"Keitaro said as he was being carried by Motoko.

"No!, It's no what it's like"said Keitaro.

"Hahaha! shut up, you need some rest."said Motoko.

_To be continued..._

**We are reaching an ending here! Please wait to find out more as I will make a special announcement on the next chapter. Thank you for taking your time reading my fanfic and announcements because I've spent 1 whole month of editing and story plot fixing this fanfic of mine and I appreciate if you submit comments and reviews now. Please read on.**


	6. Chapter 6:Proposal

**Chapter 6: Proposal**

_I do not own Love Hinaand it's characters it is rightfully owned by Ken Akamatsu and his Affiliates. I just own the story plot._

"Urgh! Ouch my feet still hurts!"Keitaro complained.

"Am I having delusions because you all look so real to me!"Keitaro said.

"No you're not!"everyone said.

"We're real!" Kitsune said.

"Then how am I carrying you then!"Motoko said.

"Hmmm...oh yeah!"Keitaro said cluelessly.

((((((((((In The Following Day)))))))))

"Thanks you guys for carrying so much about me..."Keitaro said in a calm and mellow voice.

"No problem hon!"Kitsune said.

"No probs!" Naru said.

Awkwardness fills the room.

"Naru, I know this is a bad time but..."Keitaro said hesitantly.

"But what Keitaro..."Naru said in a gentle voice.

"w-w..."Keitaro said as the other teanants neared their heads with enthusiasm.

"Will y-you m-m-m-m-marry me!"Keitaro said screaming.

The room is shocked and the teanants' heads turned to Neru waiting for a reply.

"H-here, this is yours..." Keitaro said as he took out a box out of his pocket and opened it and pulled out a beautiful ring.

A long silence entered the room once again.

"I-i-i-i-i do!" Narusegawa said while she took the ring and gave Keitaro an uncalled for adult kiss. Narusegawa walked over him onto his hospital bed while kissing him while Keitaro slowly closed his eyes and hugged her.

"oooh! An adult kiss!" Kitsune said.

"I-I think I should go get used to this..." Motoko said while closing her eyes in disgust.

"Naru-sempai and Urashima-sempai a-are kissing!"Shinobu said.

"H-hey guys could you give us some privacy please..."Keitaro said.

"Of course, love birds... let's go guys!"Kitsune said.

"Ke-keitaro a-and N-naru-sempai are k-kissing!"Shinobu said.

"Let's go Shinobu!" Motoko said while shoving Shinobu out of the room.

"I love you Keitaro."Naru whispered.

"I love you too Narusegawa."Keitaro whispered back.

(((((((((2 days later Keitaro was allowed to leave the hospital.

When Keitaro opened his tatami door to his room, he sees Kanako crying and hugging his laundry.

"What's wrong Kanako?"Keitaro said gently and in shock.

Kanako looked back and hugged him, bursting into crying.

"K-kanako!"Keitaro said shocked.

"B-big b-brother I-it's m-my f-f-fault!"Kanako said.

"hush hush Kanako...I know, I know"Keitaro said gently.

"B-b-but h-how!"Kanako said crying.

"Remember last night...I was very concious of every event even when you brainwashed me..."Keitaro said while he was interrupted.

"B-big brother, Im' sor..."Kanako said while she was interrupted.

"I forgive you, but you will always be my sister and nothing else and that day when I made that promise... I apologise for not fufilling that, and being together forever din't matter much for a bunch of kids like us..."Keitaro said in a gentle but in a explaining voice.

"Keitaro!"Naru said in a bossy voice.

"Yes, Honey!"Keitaro said happily.

"Well, gotta go sis!"Keitaro said in a happy tone.

"Wait! Brother...!"Kanako exclaimed.

"Huh?"Keitaro said.

She ran and hugged him again. Keitaro is shocked and slowly and hesistantly patted her back.

"S-so...me and Nerusegawa are going out today, wanna come with"Keitaro said.

"I-if it's okay with Naru..."Kanako said.

"C'mon idiot!"Narusegawa said.

"Honey, what about...wha!"Keitaro said.

Narusegawa walked pass Keitaro to Kanako and extended a hand to her.

"Well...are you coming..."Naru said.

Kanako took the hand and nodded.

They left the Inn with Kanako on the left and Narusegawa on the right holding hands with Keitaro in the middle laughing.

**Wait for the Next Chapter this isnt over yet...**

**If you want a sequel please comment for me to know how many want this story to continue... thanks!**


End file.
